What Really Happen that Night?
by endybear
Summary: ADMM I suck at summaries. WW2 The battel with Grindelwald, and kiddnapping.


**Disclamer: I don't own anything at all. I all belongs to JK.**

What Really Happened the Night Dumbledore Defeated Grindelwald?

Minerva McGonagall was running as fast as she could in her Animagus form, a tabby cat. "I don't think so my little kitty." A voice behind her said. 'Merlin don't be…' she thought as she was being picked up by a wizard and put into a cat carrier. "I don't think so." The wizard said taking her back to his master, "I have someone very important who wants to see you."

"Master I have the cat." Abraxas Malfoy walked in to the room carrying the cat carrier with Minerva inside, "I still don't understand why you need this cat anyway." "Is it your job to understand Abraxas?" Grindelwald spat. "No Master." Abraxas replied simply and placed that carrier before Grindelwald.

"Now now my little Kitty let's see how long it takes your sweet Dumbledore to rescue you this time." Grindelwald looked at Minerva. 'I wouldn't be so keen on him finding me if I were you' Minerva thought, 'He's twice the wizard you will ever be.' "Shut your mouth Witch. I can read minds so," Grindelwald said curtly, "don't' you ever say that around me."

"Professor Dumbledore," Poppy Pomfery knocked on her boss's door, "Pommie and I need to talk to you." "Come in ladies." Albus said popping another sherbet lemon into his mouth. "Go on Pommie." Poppy said. "Who said I had to tell him?" Pommie Sprout looked at her friend.

"Xiomara and I that's who, we already decided."

"What exactly do you ladies have to tell me?" Albus inquired. "Headmaster… Minerva… Merlin I can't say it." Poppy was just about to break down. "What happened to her?" Albus looked intently at her two women. "She went to do her usual rounds at Tabby and never came back." Pommie finished where her friend had left off. "How long ago did she go to do her rounds?" Albus asked. "About an hour ago I think. Her rounds usually take her about forty five minutes."

Albus was going over what could have possibly happened to her in his head. One person kept coming up Grindelwald, "Ladies I need you too go and tell the rest of the staff to get the students in there dormitories," he began, "Poppy tell Alastor I need to speak with him." "Of course Headmaster." Poppy replied.

"Alastor where is Grindelwald's strong hold at?" Albus asked. "We're not sure but we think it's somewhere near Berlin." Alastor replied, "What does this have to do with Minerva?"

"I think he's kid or catnapped her rather."

"Why would he do a thing like that?"

"To get to me."

"I'm going with you."

"Poppy would have my head if something happened to you."

"I haven't been hurt yet have I?"

"Grindelwald!" Albus and Alastor stormed into the dark wizard's chambers after defeating his minions "Let her go!" "Who exactly do you think I have?" Grindelwald snarled. "You know exactly who I'm talking about you snake." Albus yelled. Then he spotted a tabby cat in the corner of the room. 'Alastor go inform the Ministry.' he sent a mental message to his comrade.

"I assure you I don't have a clue." Grindelwald said coolly. "Oh really?" Albus looked the other wizard straight in his eyes, "Then who's she?"

"Oh that little cat. She's one of my followers' cats."

"You Snake. Hand her over."

"Do I look like an idiot to you?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

Albus started the next battle grabbing his wand and hitting the other wizard with Expelliarmus. Grindelwald countered with an Entrail-Expeling curse. Albus dogged just in time luckily, and hit Grindelwald with Tarantallegra, "Ready to give up?" "Not on your life Dumbledore." Grindelwald spat and cast the Crucio curse. 'I don't have a choice.' Albus thought, 'I have to do it.' He took a deep breath, "Avada Kedavra." Grindelwald didn't have a chance to move when Albus had cast the curse, he fell to the floor when the spell hit him.

Albus took a moment to recover when he heard a meow from the corner of the room. "I'm sorry Tabby." He said going over to and letting the cat out of the cage. "Albus kiss you kiss did kiss it." Minerva said after transforming and wrapping her arms around him, "He's gone." Albus let out a deep breath, "Finally he can't hurt anyone anymore."

"I have the greatest husband in the world." She said kissing him again.

"Break it up." Alastor walked into the door. "That man has terrible timing." Minerva leaned her head against Albus' shoulder. "Ah Professor Dumbledore you finally…" Fudge walked in behind Alastor, "You cast a…" "I had to Cornelius." Albus explained. "You do realize this could mean landing your self in Azkaban?" Fudge replied. "No it won't I saw him do it and he didn't have a choice." Minerva said. "Very well." Fudge said.

"Excuse us Minster but we really must be off." Albus excused him self and his wife, "I really must go talk to Madam Pomfery." "Dumbledore…" Fudge started to protest but was cut off when Albus Apparated him self and Minerva to Hogsmeade.

**The End**

**Come on you know you want to hit review.**


End file.
